Poyo Wars: Kirbies of the Old Republic
by Jedi-Kirby
Summary: Kirby and Knights of the Old Republic crossover. 2nd chapter finally made, and it's better than the first one.
1. The adventure begins badly

Poyo Wars: Kirbies of the Old Republic

Chapter 1

The Kirby Spire flew at a slow pace through space.

Poyo Kirbo snoozed in his bunk, his snore sounded like a troupe of giant Gizka rollerskating through the room. As he slumbered a couple of explosions rocked the ship. A large one woke him up and he almost fell out of his bunk.

Poyo Kirbo said something very smart. "Guh? Whatsgoingon?"

Poyow walked into the room. "Did a bomb hit this place or what?"

Poyo Kirbo rolled his eyes. "I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Perhaps a feathered Gizka hit the window?"

Poyow sighed and pointed to the window.

"Some. Explosions. Hit. Us," he said, talking as if Poyo was stupid. "Some. Sith. Kirbi. Fighters. Must. Be. Attacking."

Poyo Kirbo retorted, "You're as smart as a Sith Kirbi on a bad Force day!"

Poyow replied, "So? You write like a drunken Wookie in leaking ink-boots!"

"Well, at any rate we should go find Poystila and get to the escape pods!" announced Poyo, stating the obvious. Suddenly a voice crackled from their personal communicators:  
"This is Poyarth here and we can't hold out against the sith boarding party! We need assistance!" then it died away. "We should get to the bridge," shouted Poyow over an explosion. When they got near the bridge they saw a few Republic Kirbies getting knocked out by Sith Kirbies. 

They managed to put the Sith out of action and ran to the bridge. When they got there it was deserted except for remains and they were able to get past a door. But a Sith Kirbi was waiting and Poyow sacrificed himself to save Poyo. Poyo managed to reach the starboard section and hurried to the escape pods. Poyarth said, "There is only one escape pod left so let's get out of here!" 

Next destination: Taris.

Tell me what you think about the story so far. No flamers or they shall get cut up by my lightsaber.


	2. Of fools and idiots

Poyo wars: Kirbies of the Old Republic

Chapter 2

Poyo was in a long, dark hallway. A warm wind whistled through one of the many gaping holes in the walls. He heard a lot of shouting and blaster fire. He slowly wandered down the corridor with its various elegant statues, most of them missing a limb or a part of their gold embroidery. He noticed a person standing at the far end of the room. Maybe he knew where he was! He ran over to the person and just as he was about to talk to them, they turned around and flipped on a lightsaber. A Sith Kirbi! He fumbled for his blaster. The Sith moved so fast he didn't even see him do anything; one split-second later he was holding the trigger of the blaster, while the barrel was on the floor, and it didn't even make a single noise.

The shadowy figure once again seemed to move faster than anything in the galaxy, and Poyo's hands were stained in blood. _His blood! _Then the world began to drain of its colour, and every sound gave way to a noise that sounded like he was underwater. He then saw his recollection of what transpired on the Kirby Spire in monochrome, and the noise did not stop. He heard someone faintly say "Better luck next time…" and then everything seemed to cease to exist. Just inky blackness.

Poyo woke up in a cold sweat. It felt horrible. He looked around him. Poyarth seemed to be alive and well. That was good. Then Poyarth turned around and saw him sitting bolt upright in the bunk and screamed the girliest scream he'd ever heard. So much for a decorated war hero. "ZOOOOOMBIEEEEEE!" Poyarth shouted after he'd finished catching his breath. "I'm not a zombie, darn it!" Poyo stomped up to Poyarth and kneed him _down there._ Poyarth somehow managed an even girlier scream and dropped to the fetal position. "Wimp." Poyo said.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how _you _like it!" Poyarth got up and kicked Poyo _down there._ Poyo also fell to the fetal position and began to cry like a baby who has had their candy stolen. One futile scuffle later Poyo finally remembered to ask the most clichéd of questions: "Where are we, exactly?" "I dunno." Poyarth shrugged.

Poyo stared at him blankly. "Can't you at least look outside?" "I don't wanna." "Jerk."

**A/N: I finally got around to continuing this! How'd you like 'dem apples? Anyway, I'd like to thank you for reading my second chapter. 'Nuff said.**


	3. Nonsense: it's what's for dinner

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars OR Kirby, nor Nintendo or their respective companies, etc. However, I do own this particular fan fic. Sorry for taking so long to put this disclaimer up, I kept on forgetting.

Poyo Wars: Kirbies of the Old Republic

Chapter 3

Poyo walked over to the window in the silvery apartment, and looked outside. Oddly, he saw rolling hills, fluffy bunnies, tweeting birds and a sun shining onto a glistening lake. He blinked for a few seconds, surprised, before he noticed a button marked "Hologram of what you _want _to see" and, obviously, he pressed it. The sickeningly cute picture flickered and died to reveal a polluted sky. An air speeder was having a little trouble, and its engines sputtered for a few seconds before it belched black smoke toward the window before flying off.

"What a brilliant place to spend your holidays(!)" Poyo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What led you to that conclusion, Kirblock?" Poyarth retorted.

"Let's just explore." Poyo walked out of the room.

"W-wait for me!" Poyarth scrambled after Poyo.

When they exited, they found a Waddle Dee in the center of the hall, with two Sith Kirbi droids next to him, standing in front of two Waddle Doos.

"Erm…. get against the wall…? Please?" the Waddle Dee feebly asked the Waddle Doos.

"No, man! We, like, TOTALLY have the right of free expression!" one of the Waddle Doos said before using his beam to burn the words "Peace out!" on the wall closest to him.

"I-I'm serious! Do it now, o-or I'll shoot!" the Waddle Dee pulled out his blaster with a shaky hand and aimed at them. This prompted the droids into a ready state.

"Okay, let's get that clown out of action" said Poyow before blasting the droids. "…Fine." Poyarth scorched the Waddle Dee's rear end, prompting him to run away.

"E-eek!" was the Waddle Dee's parting words as he ran away, clutching his bottom. "Thanks, DUDE!" the Waddle Doo that hadn't spoken before said. "Don't mention it." Poyo said as he walked by.

A while later, they came upon a Chip who called himself the "Peanut Hermit". He had a droid to sell, and it cost one packet of peanuts, despite the fact it was a top of the line droid called "FL-U88". "Hey there! I've got something that I'm sellin' for peanuts! Literally! I'm the Peanut Hermit, nice to see ya!" The furry blob with a tail seemed ready to explode with excitement.

"…The Peanut Hermit?" Poyarth looked rather unamazed.

"That's me!" the Chip looked expectantly at Poyo. "Don't you have something to give me? I can smell it! Come on! You'll be getting a high quality droid for free!"

Poyow relented. "Urrrgh…. fine." Poyo gave the Peanut Hermit his peanuts, and he was unsurprised when the Chip bounced around the square like a Gizka given too much sugar.

"Thanks! Here ya go!" The Peanut Hermit gave him FL-U88 and bounced away happily, munching on his newly obtained packet of peanuts.

"Bweeeep! Blirp! Bweeeoweo! Hirrr…" FL-U88 skidded around before hitting Poyarth's behind.

"Yow!" Poyarth kicked the droid.

"Dwoo…" FL-U88 slid backward.

"I don't like what we've gotten ourselves into…" Poyo muttered apprehensively…

"What's the worst that could happen?" Poyarth asked.

"Famous last words." Poyo walked into one of the buildings, with FL-U88 and Poyarth in tow.

**A/N: You won't know what a Chip is if you haven't played Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Sorry. Anyway, did you get the reference? FL-U88 is meant to be like "FLUDD". I'll get around to getting chapter four up eventually, but for now, enjoy!**


End file.
